Future Shock
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: Ryoko: Two digimon have to find a digimon and go back in time. Aeris: To correct a mistake this digimon made that resulted in the destruction of the digital world. GOING TO BE CHANGED, ON HOLD
1. Foreshadow

Ryoko: New story.  
  
Aeris: Hope you like.  
  
  
  
Disclimaer: Digimon does not belong to me. But Flora, Destiny and Dream belong to me. Ask me permission to use.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Furture Shock  
  
Foreshadowing  
  
"Destiny, where are you?"  
  
A soft giggle is heard as a figure jumps through the trees. Behind her, two trees behind her to be exact, was another one.  
  
"Destiny!"  
  
The first firgure flips down onto another branch and the sun catchs off something that's on her tail.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
The first figure jumps to the ground and runs off. As she runs through a patch of sunlight, you can see she's a black cat, but before u can catch anymore, she's off into the shadows again.  
  
"Destiny! Come back here!"  
  
"You have to catch me first, Gato!"  
  
A growl is heard and both figures stop.  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
Both figures walk forward.One is a white cat. The other is a black cat. They both look alike expect for fur color and the black cat has an aklet around her left leg.  
  
"Destinyatomon. Gatomon."  
  
Both cats whimper as a vortex appears. In the vortex, a human looking firgure appears, but it's body is competely covered in shadow. The white cat walks forward and bows.  
  
"Yes, Lord Myotismon?"  
  
A black cat jerks awake. She sits up and breaths hard.  
  
"Gatomon."  
  
A tear escapes the black cat's crystal-purple eyes. She stands up and walks off. She swishes her tail and the sun catchs the tail charm on it. The two days pass and the black cat is seen again in the dead of night on the second day. Her anklet and tail charm give her away but she could careless. Purple markings show up as the moon hits her, but distinctly around her tail. On her front paws are yellow gloves with blue stripes. Three claws are puncrtering through the gloves and look deadly. At the tip of the cat's big ears and skinny tail, a patch of purple is seen. This cat's name is Destinyatomon. The last part may sound familar to Gatomon fans. Anyway, Destiny is a virus type digimon, but she's on the good side. Kinda like Guilmon. As Destiny walks on, the moon catchs the ankelet and glimmers.  
  
"Gatomon, where are you?"  
  
The feline had been looking for the white cat ever since Myotismon had gone to the real world. Destiny hadn't been around when they left and had been left behind. Now, Destiny is wandering around the digital world, looking for her sister. Destiny looks up and sighs. Her ears twitch and she turns around.  
  
"Why aren't you with Myotismon?"  
  
"I got left behind and I can't go to the real world."  
  
Destiny turns and sees a Devidramon.  
  
"What do you want? I'm trying to find Gatomon."  
  
The Devidramon smirks.  
  
"You won't find her here."  
  
Destiny's crystal-purple eyes widen.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She went to the real world."  
  
Destiny buries her face in her paws, but she doesn't cry. Devidramon smirks and walks over to her. The cat lashes out and slashes at Devidramon.  
  
"Leave me alone, you bat." She hisses.  
  
"I have a way for you to go to the real world."  
  
Destiny scuffs, but listens. Devidramon just gestures with his wing and walks off. Destiny scuffs again, but follows. About hallway there, Destiny starts stumbling along. At one point, Devidramon turns to look at Destiny. She starts falling, but catchs herself.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I haven't slept for two days staight."  
  
Devidramon automactily knows what's wrong. He reachs out and picks her up as she falls again. He places her on his head and flies off. She immedaitaily falls asleep. Destiny sleeps on as Devidramon keeps flying. As he flies, a cloaked figure flies on beside him. The moonlight is hidden behind the clouds and she can't be seen.  
  
"Going to the real world? Good luck." She growls.  
  
"Hey watch it!" She growls again as Devidramon's tail comes close to hitting her.  
  
Devidramon flies off and the cloaked figure stops flying and hovers. Another one appears beside her, but she's also cloaked and nearly transparent.  
  
"Flora, where is he going?"  
  
The moonlight appears and shines down on the first cloaked one. It's human, but what really gets your attetion is the fins on her wrists and ankles, and the black wings on her back. The moonlight disappers and she's cloaked again.  
  
"Come on, Dream."  
  
The first figure flies off and the second disappers. A couple hours later finds Destiny still asleep on the ground and Devidramon standing over her. The first cloaked figure from before is standing off to the side.  
  
"Devidramon." She sings out.  
  
Devidramon lifts his head up and spots her. The moonlight uncloaks her and she swishes her tail.  
  
"Well, Floraientamon, how are you?"  
  
The human, addressed as both Flora and Floraientamon, smirks.  
  
"I'm doing good. Who's that little digimon you have with you?"  
  
Devidramon knows something's wrong as she says it.  
  
"Her name is Destinyatomon."  
  
Flora's red tinted blue eyes widen.  
  
"The sister to Gatomon? The one who was destined to destory the digital world?"  
  
Devidramon smirks and Flora steps back.  
  
"So you've heard of her."  
  
"How could I not?" 


	2. Part One

Ryoko: Hope you guys enjoy this. I'm wiriting this one.  
  
  
  
Disclimaer: I don't own Digimon, But I do own Flora, Dream, and Destiny. Ask permission to use.  
  
  
  
  
  
Future Shock  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
Five years later  
  
  
  
Flora stands on a cliff, looking out over the destoryed digital world. Her blue dress and gold tinted black hair are blowing in the wind. A wavering figure is beside her, looking out over the world.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"The prophecy came to past. Destinyatomon destoryed the digital world." Flora says in a soft voice.  
  
"But how? We were just in a flourishing part."  
  
"That escaped it."  
  
"But how did she do it? She was soppuse to be like her sister."  
  
The wavering figure pulls back her hood, showing her animal features. She has purple fur, a white muzzle, and emerald-green eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Come on, Dream."  
  
Flora turns and walks off. Dream looks at the desolate landscape before she disappers.  
  
"My name is Florientamon, commonly known as Flora. Call me what you will. I'm an ultimate data type digimon. I'm a human hybrid digimon, but I'm also a water type."  
  
The narration stops as Flora stops in front of a lake.  
  
"I'll explain that later. Right now I'm on a mission to find Destiny and find out what went wrong in her life. It's cruicial that I do, for the real world might be next that gets destoryed, if it hasn't already. I voulteered to do this. On my own free will, I will set right this mistake."  
  
Flora jumps into the water and swims under its surface. Her hair and eyes have changed to aqua blue and her dress has become a bathing suit. She goes over to a part of the wall and steps through it. She steps down on soild ground and looks up. Dream appears and walks alongside Flora. Her cloak is gone and you can see the purple dress nuderneath. In a tear near the left shoulder, you can see part of a white marking. Her hair goes down midback and and she's shaking her head.  
  
"My name is Dreamantinamon, commonly known as Dream. I'm an ultimate vaccine type digimon. I'm an echidna, but I'm also a spirit. I was once alive, but was giving the chace to live to help other digimon."  
  
Flora stops and Dream stops beside her.  
  
"My mission is the same as Flora's and I will stay by her side."  
  
Dream stops the narration as she realizes that doesn't sound right.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay with her until we fix this mistake."  
  
Flora walks over a table. She folds her wings and sits down. Dream goes pyschical, her image going from transparent to solid. She walks over and sits down.  
  
"We've looked everywhere for her Flora. Where could she be?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm here? I'm looking in the few digimon hideouts there are."  
  
Flora's brown cat ears twitch and her pale tinted blue tail swishes. In the light, Flora's skin looks pale, but she has blue tints all over her body. Around her neck, a blue gem glows a slight red. Flora stands up and looks through the crowd of the few digimon that are still alive.  
  
"Dream, come here."  
  
Dream walks over and looks in the direction Flora's looking. She inhales sharply.  
  
"Is that...Gatomon?"  
  
Flora nods and walks over to the white cat. She's sobbing quietly and staring off into nothing.  
  
"Gatomon?"  
  
The cat jumps and looks at Flora.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Flora sits down and ruffles Gatomon's fur right between the ears.  
  
"I have a question for you."  
  
"I already know what it is. Your looking for Destiny. I haven't seen her and your not the first person to ask."  
  
Flora's tail swishes as she narrows her eyes.  
  
"Will you help us look, Gatomon?"  
  
The cat nods and jumps onto Flora's head. Flora smiles and so does Dream.  
  
"Let's stay here for a while."  
  
Dream disappers in responce and Flora looks around. 


	3. Part Two

Ryoko: Hello everybody!  
  
  
  
Disclimer: We don't own Digimon, but Flora, Dream, and Destiny belong to me.  
  
  
  
Future Shock  
  
Three days later  
  
  
  
"Gatomon! Dream! Come on!" Flora shouts.  
  
Three days had passed since she had found Gatomon and now Flora wanted to go to the used to be Primary Village.  
  
"Gatomon?"  
  
The white cat comes running into view and jumps into Flora's arms. Flora immedtaily notices her trembling and sighs.  
  
"Gatomon, did you have another nightmare?"  
  
Gatomon nods and Flora smiles.  
  
"Of Destiny?"  
  
Again Gatomon nods and this time Dream's presence is felt in Flora's mind.  
  
"Could you tell where she was?"  
  
"Come on, Flora. Enough with the questions." Dream says while inside her mind.  
  
"This is cruical. You know that." Flora answers.  
  
"I saw her in the tree hideout." Gatomon whispers.  
  
Flora goes pale and flies off. She holds Gatomon in her arms as the white cat contuies trembling. It was two hours later when they finally reached the tree, two hours into the night. Flora sighs as she remembers how fast time passes when in a hurry. She lands on a branch and looks around. The cherry blossoms that were once blossoming were wilted and Flora's worried. She steps into the tree and instantly the chatter from the digimon stops. This hideout had more digimon that had survived the destruction in it then the water one.  
  
"Has anybody seen a black cat?"  
  
A serpent-like digimon comes over to her and Flora holds up her left arm defenisevly.  
  
"I've seen the cat."  
  
"Where is she, Seadramon?"  
  
The Seadramon points with it's tail towards a corner and Gatomon lifts her head up from Flora's arms. Seadramon notices her and lets out a soft growl. Flora holds her arm over Gatomon and flashes her fin.  
  
"Back off, Seadramon. I'm not in the mood to get into little triffles with you."  
  
Seadramon's tail whips out and catchs Flora offgaurd. It slaps her away and she flies back. Gatomon leaps out of her arms as she hits the ground hard. Cracking is heard as her wings get crushed. Gatomon stands in front of Flora as Seadramon comes over. The black cat in the corner lifts her head up.  
  
"Gatomon, stand back."  
  
Gatomon looks back at Flora then steps back beside her. Seadramon smirks as Flora struggles to stand up.  
  
"How can you challenge me? Just becuase your an ultimate doesn't mean anything. Your at a disadvantage."  
  
"Your one to talk. Even challenging an ultimate is a risk, espically because your a champion. So what's your problem with Gatomon?"  
  
"Her sister brought the destruction. She should suffer too."  
  
Gatomon speaks up this time.  
  
"I was in the real world when she did it!"  
  
The black cat runs forward and slashes at Seadramon as he advances on Gatomon. The serpent turns on her and narrows his eyes as he sees the cat.  
  
"You want to harm my sister? Well, I won't allow it."  
  
The tail charm on her tail glows slightly with her angier. Flora stands up competely, but her wings hang limp on her back. Gatomon looks shocked as she looks into the eyes of her sister.  
  
"Destiny!"  
  
The cat smiles and winks.  
  
"Hi Gatomon."  
  
Seadramon lunges at Destiny, but she jumps up and slashes him. Her claws leave bloody marks in his skin.  
  
"I told you. I will not let you harm my sister. Now, leave."  
  
Seadramon turns and slithers off. Dream appears beside Flora as she stumbles to walk.  
  
"Come on, Flora. You need to be better prepared."  
  
"Quiet."  
  
Destiny smiles as she walks up.  
  
"So where have you been, sis?" Gatomon asks.  
  
"Hiding after what I did." 


End file.
